1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wide area paging systems and, more particularly, to a method for automatically changing a service area of a wide area pager integrated with a Second Generation Digital Cordless Telephone (CT-2).
2. Description of the Related Art
In utilizing a pager exclusively for reception and a second generation digital cordless telephone (CT-2) exclusively for transmission, the pager serves only to receive a signal(s) and the CT-2 serves only to transmit a signal(s). Accordingly, a need for complementing the functions of these two communication devices results in a complex terminal which combines the pager and the CT-2.
In the case of a wide area pager located beyond its subscription area, a subscriber (user) may still obtain paging service at any location within the country where a wide area paging system transmitter has been installed. However, for the user to receive paging service from the wide area paging system in such circumstances, a reference channel frequency should be set to the service channel frequency of the area where the user is currently located. Further, the wide area paging system should be informed of the service area change. Conventionally, this requires the user to inconveniently make a phone call to inform the wide area paging system of the change.
In Korea, the paging service area of a wide area pager is currently divided into the nine following service areas: Seoul (Kyungki-Do province); Pusan city (Kyungsangnam-Do province); Kyungsangpuk-Do province; Chungcheongnam-Do province; Chungcheongpuk-Do province; Chollanam-Do province; Chollapuk-Do province; Cheju-Do province; and Kangwon-Do province. In many of these service areas, the radio paging signals overlap. Thus, when a pager scans paging service areas in the Osan area of the Kyungki-Do province, the likelihood of the pager selecting the Chungcheongnam-Do province is about 40%. Moreover, a user carrying a pager having a service area of Chungcheongnam-Do province may obtain radio paging service even in the Suwon area of the Kyungki-Do province without changing his or her service area. In general, when a user is in an area where there is overlapping radio paging signals from different service areas, the service area of the user is not changed until the user is out of the area having overlapping signals. However, when a user moves from one service area to another service area, the service area of the user may change without consideration of the area having overlapping signals thereby resulting in errors with respect to the reception of radio paging signals.